


Tattoos

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Conversation about tattoos
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

"Are we babysitting" Monroe asks his wife, "they're carrying in a lot of baby stuff. I thought we were just hosting dinner."

"Babies need a lot of things, even if it's only for a few hours." Rosalie gives her husband a pointed look, "Are you planning on raising as much of a fuss when we have kids"

"Yes" Nick answers for Monroe, "and he will probably remind them their whole lives of how much he had to do for them and that they owe him big time."

Monroe glares at Nick, but does help with setting up Kelly's high chair.

As they are bringing out the food, Nick says "I hear Trubel coming"

Rolling his eyes and muttering "show off" Monroe opens the door just as the younger grimm reaches the top step. She doesn't even question how he knew, just goes right toward the food.

"Trubel, you got your black knight tattooed on your arm? " Rosalie asks

"Yeah, thought it would be cool" The young woman answered raising her shirt sleeve slightly to reveal more.

"Rosalie's got a tattoo where no one can see it, she said she got it during her wild days"

Rosalie hits her husband for spilling her little secret.

Monroe has the decency to look sheepish. "Nothing wrong with tattoo's, ya know, they are a way to express one's individuality, cultures all over the world see tattoos as connecting to spirits or ancestors, don't have any myself though, my mother would have ripped off my head after giving me a three hour long lecture of everything she went through during her pregnancy and raising me, so I would have a healthy body and how dare I purposefully blemish that."

"My mother would have done the same thing. Hexenbiests are born flawless and desecrating my body would have been an affront to all we stood for. I could pierce my ears, a girl has to wear earrings, but only my ears and only my lobes." Adalind supplied.

Hank nodded "My mamma and my grand mamma would have ganged up on me if I had gotten any tattoos, they were not too happy when I showed up with pierced ears. Thought for sure they were going to rain fire and brimstone on me for it."

Trubel looks at Nick, "do you have any tattoos"

"No" Nick, Adalind, and Monroe said simultaneously.

Rosalie gives Monroe an odd look. "How would you know if Nick had tattoos or not"

"He lived here for several months. You tend to see someone naked if they have lived with you long enough"

"Oh God!, Nick is like my brother, and no one wants an image of their brother naked." Trubel waved her hands, as if trying to push the disturbing images away.

Trying to change the topic by returning to the old one Trubel asks Nick "Why don't you have any tattoos?"

"Never really been interested, I'm not against them, I just don't see myself being a tattoo person, or the type for having piercings."

"Well, with you being a grimm, you do get some permanent marks on you anyway" Monroe comments.

The comment brought an image to Adalind's mind and before she could stop herself, she blurts "Speaking of scars, how did you get that one on your butt"

Wu had to bite his lips together in order to refrain from saying anything.

Totally deadpan Nick looks at Monroe and says " A blutbad thought it would be fun to mess with grimm weapons and shot an arrow right into my buttcheeck"

"Dude really, still?"

"When was this?" Rosalie asks, upset she had never heard this story before.

"We hadn't met you, yet." Nick explains.

"I had just gotten my grimm abilities and Monroe helped me hown them. Teaching me how to avoid being sniffed out by certain wesson and sometimes sparing. We did some weapons training too, which was how I got an arrow in my rear."

"Dude, I said I was sorry. Not like I actually intended to shoot you. The arrow only grazed you, and I did stitch you up"

"You had to. Couldn't go to the hospital. How was I supposed to explain getting shot in the ass with an arrow."

"That's a good point" Trubel says with a smirk.

Monroe rolls his eyes.

Grimms

Rosalie, laughing along with everyone else, asks "How did you two manage to survive each other before I came along."

Shaking his head, Nick answers "It was a miracle. Just like the one that sent you into our lives."

Everyone gave a simultaneous "Awe".

Rosalie blushed and gave a light hearted slap to Nick's arm, a bright smile on her face.

"Nick Burkhardt, ladies man." Wu says riley.

"Alright, smartass, your turn, do you have any tattoos or weird scars."

"No tattoos, don't like needles, but I got this scar on my shoulder from rolling over onto my cat when I was asleep in bed and didn't know she was there. She was not too happy about being squashed and let me know it."

Adalind covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my God, when was this"

"A few weeks ago"

Hank, Trubel, Monroe and Nick chuckled at Wu's misfortune.

Rosalie and Adalind sympathised with the cat.

Trubel looked at Nick and Adalind and asks "If Kelly decided he wanted to get a tattoo, what would you say"

"When he's eighteen, he will be old enough to decide on his own what he wants to put on his body."

"But no piercings or tattoos until he is eighteen. I won't be upset," Adalind clarifies, "I just want him to have enough maturity and understanding before he does anything permanent to his body."

"I can understand that" Trubel agreed.

''And hopefully he won't have a blutbad shoot him in the ass"

"Will you please let that go"


	2. Two to Tattoo (Or Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As told through the eyes of a wesen business owner. Adalind and Monroe are drunk and decide to get tattoos. Luckily, the responsible artist decides to call their spouses instead.

The tattoo artist was obviously trying to maintain a professional air, but was having a difficult time. Though she couldn't really be blamed. Not with the two drunk people excitedly going on and on about the great loves of their lives and demanding to get the faces of said loves imprinted forever on their skin.

"Just like they were forever printed on their hearts." They each shouted.

It was obvious they were both way too intoxicated to be making any wise decisions, so Lexie suggested calling their spouses, under the guise of just wanting as accurate an image to go on as possible.

Both had excitedly agreed.

Lexie had no idea that phone call would bring a grimm into her shop. It was shocking to discover the man the hexenbiest was shouting constant praises about was a being thought to be the enemy of all wesen.

The skalengeck tattoo artist saw a handsome dark haired man walk in with a beautiful brunette. The moment the blutbad and hexenbiest spotted them, they woged in excitement. Something they had been doing since they first entered. The brunette woged in obvious reflex, revealing herself to be a fuchsbau. The dark haired man, however, did not woge. But Lexie noticed his eyes become as hauntingly black as an abyss.

Lexie gasped and took a step back. A spike of fear causing adrenaline to race through her body and her to woge unintentionally.

"It's alright." The grimm said slowly, holding his hands away from himself to show he was without a weapon.

The blonde hexenbiest jumped off of the table she had been sitting on and ran into the grimm's arms, then proceeded to press kisses on his lips and all over his face.

His arms wrapped around her tenderly and a warm smile spread across his face.

Lexie would have had to have been blind not to see how much in love the two of them were. Seeing that this was a grimm who had an open mind about wesen, she relaxed and explained what had happened.

"They came here wanting to get their spouses faces and their kid's faces tattooed on their chests. They were obviously drunk and confessed they had never gotten a tattoo before. I thought it would be best to call their spouses."

"Thank you," The fuchsbau woman, who was being held tightly in the arms of her blutbad husband, gave Lexie a grateful smile. "Monroe would have really regretted it in the morning."

"I want to get a rose with your face in the center placed over my heart. You're my Rosalee. The keeper of my heart." Monroe gushed adoringly at his wife.

Rosalee gave him a gentle kiss and stroked his arm. "You have too much chest hair for something like that."

"I could shave it. I would do that for you. I would do anything for you."

"I like your chest hair. Why don't we save the tattoo for another time?" Rosalee suggested, knowing Monroe would be glad she had stopped him.

"Well since Monroe isn't getting a tattoo, you and I should get couple's tattoos." The blonde hexenbiest said to her grimm spouse.

"We'll talk about it when you're sober." The grimm said with a tender smile that turned cheeky when he added. "I actually wouldn't mind you getting "Property of Nick Burkhardt." printed on your ass. A little reminder of who you belong to."

"As if I would ever forget." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I have a wedding ring for that. And since you're the only one who will ever be in a position to see the tattoo, it wouldn't really work."

"True. I guess I'll just have to be happy with seeing my teeth marks in your flesh."

The hexenbiest's eyes widened and a delighted smile spread on her face. "Let's forget about the tattoos and go home. It's always a lot more fun having your marks on me."

As the grimm and the fuchsbau ushered their spouses out of the tattoo shop, Lexie heard the grimm say, "Adalind and Monroe should never go to a wine tasting by themselves, again."

The fuchsbau nodded in agreement.


End file.
